The use of inhibitors of the sodium-hydrogen exchanger for the production of a medicament for decreasing undesired effects of substances on the heart.
The present invention relates to the use of inhibitors of the sodium-hydrogen exchanger for decreasing functional impairment of the heart in human and veterinary medicine, such as can be caused, for example, by animal and plant cardiotoxins, by pharmaceuticals having a cardiotoxic component or by pharmaceuticals having undesired side effects on the heart and can cause health disorders due to chronic or acute absorption into the body.